


Autumn Time is Family Time

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Citrine - Freeform, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Lazuli - Freeform, gemling, gemsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: After moving out, Jasper's family needs to find a new place to stay. They find a new home and settle in during the summer. However, autumn rolls around and Lazuli really wants to decorate like she decorated the Temple. Therefore, the gemling decorates and decides to announce to her family afterward how she decorated. She's quite proud of her works!





	Autumn Time is Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Gemling/AU belongs to Sparks and I  
Lazuli - https://toyhou.se/4852696.lazuli  
Citrine - https://toyhou.se/4852703.citrine  
Malachite - Looks similar to the real Malachite except she has webbed hands and retractable claws; she also has one set of eyes  
Jaspilite - Deceased. Looks exactly like Jasper and it's quite hard to tell the two apart.

Seasons were a weird concept on Earth. First, it was warm but there was rain. Then it started getting warmer. But after it was warm, it got colder. And colder. Then there was snow! It was a weird concept and it took a lot of time to understand. There was warmth and rain. The time for jumping in puddles in the spring. Then there was the summer where it was time for swimming and beach games. But things cooled down and slowly, autumn rolled around. It was time for decorating and playing with the leaves. After autumn left and things were colder, the winter brought snow. Lots of it.

Out of all of the seasons, Lazuli favoured autumn the most. All of the leaves made her excited and she loved decorating. Especially for Halloween, which her half-sister, Citrine, was always stoked about. Even if Halloween was a little scary for her liking, she had fun taking part with the decorating for it. Her sister, Malachite, seemed much more on her side since she hated being scared by Citrine.

For the past few years of her life, she would always decorate the Temple full of lovely little things for the season. But her parents grew tired of living in the Temple and the gems within didn’t want them taking up the space anymore. Therefore, the family was forced to find a house someplace else. At first, it was a little upsetting since Lazuli and her siblings had always lived in the Temple. It was their home and they had the right to stay there! But the Crystal Gems said otherwise. At least visiting was okay… though she knew leaving the Temple would be very hard. Especially for her parents who had been grieving over Jaspilite, the gemling who hadn’t even made it through day one; the only place the gemling knew was the Temple. Lazuli heard the stories about her sister and she always heard her sire rambling about how Malachite took Jaspilite’s place. Her sire even spoke of how Jaspilite was still around and watching over the family, protecting them wherever they went. Lazuli didn’t understand it and she hated when her mother yelled at her sire for speaking of these weird occurrences. Life was stressful when parents kept arguing over stupid stuff. But thankfully the arguing stopped after they moved out. Lazuli still could remember before they moved out, her sire whispered something to her.

“She’s coming with us, Lazuli. Don’t tell your mother. Jaspilite is always with us. Don’t ever think she isn’t. She’s a part of our family and she moves in with us too.”

Lazuli didn’t understand. She just decided to play along. 

…..

Therefore, as the group was forced to move out, they had roamed over Beach City in the warm summer heat. They had searched for houses that were up for sale and eventually, both Jasper and Lapis had managed to counterfeit enough money from their gemstones to buy a house for their family of three.

The house was of their liking. It had a front yard with a lovely white fencing. The exterior of the abode was covered with maple vinyl siding. The abode also had lovely black shingles which had to be fixed every so often. The front of the house wasn’t the most appealing however. Despite the few flowers in the front, the large porch, and the mailbox, there wasn’t much to see. The backyard was the biggest highlight of it all. There was a hose out in the back of the yard and not to mention the backyard had a lovely patio. But the best of all was how pretty everything was. The backyard was fenced in to keep out the woodland predators. However, the fence extended out toward the trees, causing the leaves to have the option to land inside. Even the shed outside in the corner looked pretty with all of the moss on the shingles. Maybe this house wasn’t so bad after all. Thus, the family had settled into the abode and they adjusted to their new life.

. . .

As Lazuli flapped her small wings, she had remained inside decorating the windows with fake spider webs. She didn’t want to stand on a chair since she was afraid of hurting herself. Thus, the gemling hummed softly to herself as she decorated the windows. Then she stared for a bit, admiring the work. She smiled gently and decided to place a few fake spiders within the fake webs. After finishing, she backed off.

Then the gemling resumed pinning things to the ceiling, wanting to make things look like it was a really welcoming house. For people who liked Halloween and autumn. Therefore, she pinned a few faux bats to the ceiling as well as a few small pumpkins. She did this practically everywhere downstairs, making sure to place things tactically so it looked appealing.

The small lazuli hybrid admired her work before she started to string up faux maple leaves all over the door frame. She kept them up high so no one would bump into them or tear them down, whether it was intentional or not. Thus, she admired her work shortly after. 

It took a good few hours before the abode was finally neat and decorated. Then, she decided to decorate the front porch with faux pumpkins. Maybe near Halloween, they would carve pumpkins. Nonetheless, she decided to pin up a few more fake leaves outside of the house before stepping back and examining her work. Then she happily smiled and soared overhead so she could fly over the house and into the backyard where everyone had been.

Lazuli tackled into her sire, laughing and pressing into the other’s thick hair. Then she smiled.

“Hi, Ma! I got everything all nice n’ pretty. I decorated it all on my own while you were all out here. You thought I was asleep, didn’t you?”

Jasper turned around and she chuckled, pulling her daughter into her hold.

“I thought you were asleep, of course. You sleep more than I do. So guess what you get for lying?”

Lazuli blinked. Then she let out a squeal when her sire tossed her into a pile of leaves.

Lapis scoffed and she punched Jasper’s arm.

“Don’t roughhouse with the gemlings- they’re still small!” Lapis scolded.

Jasper smiled and she laughed. Then she noticed Lazuli who had popped out of the large pile and started to laugh as well.

“You wanna be next, Lapis?”

“Jasper- Jasper- no-”

Jasper picked up Lapis and simply tossed her into the leaves with Lazuli. Then she turned around when she noticed Malachite laughing softly.

“What? You want in too?”

Malachite snorted and she decided to run, pouncing into the leaves instead.

“I don’t want to be tossed in. Thanks for the offer!” Malachite laughed.

The last gemling was Citrine. She stared for a bit before deciding to dive in with everyone else. A small snicker escaped her frame and she then purred.

“I don’t understand why this is so fun but it’s great. It’s better than-”

“Shh- don’t ruin the mood,” Lazuli loudly whispered and smacked Citrine rather playfully. Then she let out a squeal when her sire had rushed over and pretended she would jump into the pile.

However, Jasper simply wormed her way into the pile of leaves with her family. She pulled everyone closer to her and she smiled. She leaned down, kissing the top of Lapis’ head and closing her eyes. Her purrs were much louder than Citrine’s purrs and it would take a long time for the gemling to get louder… but for now, the family was at ease without a care in the world.

Lapis held up a leaf. It looked like it had three holes in it; two which looked like eyes and the third which looked like a blob of eaten grass. Then she put it toward Jasper’s face.

“I can’t believe this leaf looks like you.”

Malachite snorted and she grinned. She covered her mouth with a tiny webbed hand and held back her laughter. Even Lazuli and Citrine were trying not to join in with the giggling. But eventually, everyone laughed.

“Wow. Thanks Lapis. I feel so much better about myself,” the quartz laughed. Then she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Lapis leaned toward Jasper, kissing her jawline. Then she leaned back against the other. The family cuddled close to each other without a word. The only sound was the gentle breeze of the wind and the soft purr of Jasper.

Life was better when parents didn’t argue. Life was better in the autumn.


End file.
